1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controlling system for a LED module, and in particular to a temperature controlling system for a LED module, whereby the working temperatures of the respective LED units can be kept the same and a uniform heat-dissipating effect can be achieved.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, light-emitting diodes (referred to as “LED” hereinafter) are advantageous over traditional bulbs in terms of brightness, power, lifetime, electricity consumption and response time, so that the LEDs have been widely used in lamps, signboards and indoor illumination to replace the traditional bulbs.
When a LED lamp is in operation, a plurality of LED units mounted therein generates a great amount of heat due to their poor energy conversion efficiency of electricity to optical energy, so that the heat is accumulated in the LED lamp to make the LED units unstable. As a result, the brightness of the light emitted by the LED units is attenuated and the lifetime of the LED unit is shortened. Therefore, it is an important issue to rapidly dissipate the heat generated by the LED unit to the outside.
A common solution for the heat dissipation of the LED lamp is to provide a plurality of heat-dissipating fins on the rear surface of each LED unit. However, the heat-dissipating effect achieved by the heat-dissipating fins only is so limited that a fan is additionally mounted to the heat-dissipating fins for achieving a compulsive heat-dissipating effect.
Although the heat generated by the LED lamp can be dissipated to the outside by the combination of the heat-dissipating fins and the fan, the heat-dissipating effect achieved by such a combination is still insufficient. As a result, it is unable to dissipate the heat of the respective LED units uniformly due to the temperature and humidity of the ambient environment, so that the degree of heat conduction and heat convection varies throughout the interior of the LED lamp. Thus, the working temperatures of the respective LED units are different from each other, which may reduce the lifetime of some LED units. Further, the brightness of the light emitted by the respective LED units and the attenuation degree of brightness are different from each other.
According to the above, the conventional LED lamp has the following problems: (1) the heat-dissipating effect is not uniform; (2) the lifetime is shortened; and (3) the working temperature and the attenuation degree of brightness of the respective LED units are different from each other.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor and the manufacturers in this art to solve the problems in prior art.